sonicfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Rein The Hedgehog
Rein The Hedgehog is a Guardian in the QtinqSpirits Universe. He is a Monster Slayer and treasure hunter, searching for objects of power, all while guarding the gate to one of doorways to the multiverse. Rein guards his doorway vigorously, often killing anything strong enough to get through. Background Rein was defeated and lost most of his power when a creature came through from the other side of the gate. Now he is on a mission to restore his power, destroy the creature and regain his status as guardian. Personality Rein is an angry, possibly blood thristy Guardian, when he faces off against a monster or demon he shows an ever increasing amount of rage. When Rein isnt hunting for treasure or monsters, he is very laid back, an angry calm, as if his storm is inside, and contained. Appearance What that character looks like Abilities High Level Energy User *The ability to manipulate massive amounts of energy. High Level Durability *The ability to take large amounts of damage with no ill-effects. High Level Strength *Possibly near Knuckles level strength. White Noise Density Control *Based on the White Noise Attribute, one can change their density making the weight of their attacks dangerously heavy. Energy Seeker *Capable of sensing energy. Increased Healing Factor *A much more capable healing factor than the already well known healing factor. Energy Attribute Rein uses a supernatural power unknown to all called the White Noise. The White Noise is a special sound created by many different types of vibration. This version of white noise can increase its ability and appear absolutely silent, and further increased to become an invisible light based on sound. Because of the chaotic tune or melody and uniqueness of the noise, it is not limited by the sound barrier, thus traveling much faster. Techniques Spin Dash *A Technique that allows the user to curl up into a ball and spin. This gives great defensive ability and attack ability. It is Sonic's most basic technique, adopted by nearly all Sega based characters. White Noise Dash *A Technique that allows the user to to curl up into a ball and spin with the intensity of the White Noise power, it is far more dense than the original Spin Dash techniques. White Noise Drop *A Technique that allows the user to increase the density of the entire body or a limb while it is above the intended target and slam into them. White Noise Uppercut *A Technique that allows the user to cover their fist in White Noise energy and ascend into the sky in an arching motion. White Noise Rush *A Technique that allows the user to completely cover themselves in White Noise energy, similar to the White Noise Dash, only the user as full access to all movements with incredible speeds and destructive capabilities. Energy Techniques White Noise Eater *A Technique that allows the user to create a suction with the vibration of the White Noise power and absorb other forms of energy. White Noise Javelin *A Technique that allows the user to create long throwing javelins with White Noise energy, the density of the energy can be changed to increase the destructive power. Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Inhibitor Ring **2x Inhibitor Ring **Chaos Emerald White Noise: Transmission *A Technique that allows the user to use White Noise energy to form something similar to the famous, 'Chaos Control'. White Noise Frequency *A Technique that allows the user to use White Noise vibrations, and constantly increase the frequency sounds it produces and send it into a target. White Noise: Sonic Boom *A Technique that allows the user to break the sound barrier using the White Noise energy and direct the blast at a target. White Noise Cutter *A Technique that allows the user to create multiple blades out of the White Noise energy. Notable places on the user would be; **Arms **Hands **Feet *This Technique is useable from a distance as long as the intended target is connect to the user, for explain, a tree is connected to the ground, the user may touch the ground and feed the technique into the ground and have blades come out of the tree. Enhanced Energy Techniques Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Inhibitor Ring **2x Inhibitor Ring **Chaos Emerald White Noise Guardian Blade *A Technique that allows the user to channel a large portion of the White Noise energy into the shape/form of Rein's old Guardian Sword. Silent White Noise *A Technique that allows the user to create an aura of White Noise energy that completely erases all sound coming from the surrounded target and increases destructive damage. White Noise ZXero *A Technique that allows the user to release their super form and unlocks stronger enhanced energy techniques. For Rein it transforms him into Rein ZX. Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Rein ZX/Super form **2+ Chaos Emeralds **Alternative power source White Force: Reverse ZXero *A Technique that allows the user to take the power that is needed to transform into a super form and completely sap the energy of any oncoming attack and fire it back at it's origin. Spatial Trap: White Force *A Technique that allows the user to distort space and trap targets within a spatial rip. White Force Matrix *A Technique that allows the user to cover themselves in incredibly strong White Force energy and fly toward a target at hypersonic speeds. Stage Two Energy Techniques Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Rein ZX/Super form **3+ Chaos Emeralds **Alternative power source White Force: Dimension Sphere *A Technique that allows the user to create a mass of dense White Force Spatial energy. This technique has its own gravitational pull and is more than likley to draw surrounding objects/persons/weaker energies toward it. *This technique can be used to hit targets from a distance as well as close range. Special Techniques Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Rein ZXero/Super form **4+ Chaos Emeralds **Strong Alternative power source White Force: Guardian Aura *A Technique that allows the user to release the absolute densest amount of White Force energy and cover themselves in it. With the release of such stronger energy, one can go beyond the already powerful super form. *Releasing this technique allows Rein ZXero to become a Guardian again. Guardian Rein ZXero. First Story: Second Story: Trivia *All Gate Guardians were given special training by The Gate Guardian Consol. *Rein holds the top 4th Greatest Gate Guardian title. *Rein knows who Snow is and finds her very beautiful. *Rein knows what Cloud looks like and finds her very adorable. *Rein is one of the top 10 Guardian Warriors. *Rein desires battling powerful monsters over everything else. *Rein is bitter and hateful due to his troubled past. *Rein was possessed by a demon while younger for years, for this he was hated. *Rein defeated everyone of his opponents until he faced off against the 3rd Greatest. *Rein's instincts in battle are highly regarded. *ZXero is the same as Zero. *In total there are 25 Guardians, not all positions are filled. Quotes Category:Stage Two Energy Techniques Category:QtinqSpirits Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Character Template Category:Guardians Category:Fan Characters